


Falling in love (literally)

by itskira (celestialhan)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Botanical Garden, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Shyness, Teasing, baby boys, for 0.0001 seconds, shy boys, shy san, shy wooyoung, stubborn wooyoung, yeosang and wooyoung are the best best friends, yeosang has common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/itskira
Summary: It had been Yeosang’s idea to visit the botanical garden. Wooyoung hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place. But he was glad he had.AKAWooyoung accidentally falls into a pond trying to reach something and San is the bystander who bursts out laughing.





	Falling in love (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first woosan au,, i really hope you all love it <3

“The botanical gardens?” Wooyoung gave Yeosang a sceptical look. “That’s your idea of fun?” 

Yeosang gave him an offended look. It wasn’t that Wooyoung didn’t like the botanical gardens, on the contrary, he used to go there all the time when he was a kid but that was just it – he had visited that place multiple times before and frankly when he'd asked Yeosang for a suggestion on a fun place to go he'd been thinking of an escape room or paintballing. Definitely not the botanical gardens. 

“I’ve never been before, and you always get to pick where we go. Can’t you find it in your heart to go somewhere I want to go?” Yeosang pleaded, blinking his eyes innocently at him. Wooyoung knew he was just trying to charm Wooyoung into saying yes. It worked every time. Wooyoung gave a defeated sigh.

“Fine, let’s go to the botanical gardens,” Wooyoung felt like slapping himself – how could he fall for the same trick over and over again? 

**

Except for a few new flowers and a new water feature, the botanical gardens were exactly like how Wooyoung remembered it from his childhood. It was nostalgic walking through them with the fragrant smell of the flowers in the air and the sound of water running in the background. It brought him back to simpler times. 

Yeosang was equally as mesmerised with the botanical gardens but for a different reason. It was his first time and he clearly had never been to a place as beautiful and as full of wildlife before. Wooyoung had never know Yeosang was so into flowers and plants, constantly wanting to read the placards that named the plants and some facts.

“If you really want to see something really amazing, we should go to the older water feature,” Wooyoung said as he watched Yeosang stare at the new, unfamiliar water feature. It was nice to look at, but it lacked the charm that some of the other water features held. The new one was void of any fish, unnaturally clean and altogether out of place surrounded by lush flowers – it seemed like it belonged in a park rather than the botanical gardens. Yeosang turned to look at him with confusion in his eyes. He looked down at the map of the botanical gardens in his hands.

“We’ve visited all the water features though,” Yeosang’s eyes searched the map once more, counting off the water features on the map that they’d visited. 

“We’ve visited all the big water features, they only show the big ones on the map. When I was younger there was a pond nestled away near the butterfly gardens. Come on I’ll show you. You’ll love it!” Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang without warning, tearing him away from the crowd surrounding the water features and through the gardens. 

Wooyoung was surprised at how well he knew the route from his childhood. He’d walked the path many times – remembering how his parents always told him the story of how they met there as they walked. It wasn’t a far walk and they arrived there quickly. 

It looked exactly the same as the last remembered it minus the fact that it looked older. It wasn't a very big pond tucked away in a corner almost camouflaged away by the number of flowers and plants now growing around it – they actually had to walk through a pathway of cardinal flowers to make it to the edge of the pond. You could tell it was an old pond. Water lilies nearly covered the entirety of the pond and the stones surround the pond was green with moss. Wooyoung turned to Yeosang, proud of his little pond.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Wooyoung asked, excited to see his reaction. Yeosang was speechless for a second, taking in the beauty before he responded with a big smile. Wooyoung looked back at the pond and smiled. It would always be his place. “Wait let me show you the fish!” Wooyoung was excited again. “There are the prettiest koi. I used to name them when I was younger although I don’t particularly remember the names. The koi must be all grown up now though. Wait, I’m going to lean over and move the water lilies aside so you can see more of the water,” Wooyoung kneeled next to the pond and started to slowly lean over to carefully move the water lilies but he couldn’t reach. 

“Wait Wooyoung I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yeosang said, worry evident in his voice. “You might fall in.” Wooyoung sat back upright again after failing to reach over again and laughed. 

“Don’t be silly, I won’t fall in. Hold onto my legs while I try to reach those water lilies again,” Wooyoung was adamant on getting the task done and there was nothing Yeosang could do to change his mind, so he reluctantly held onto Wooyoung’s legs to ground him while Wooyoung attempted to reach over the water. Wooyoung was close to reaching the water lilies, his upper body strength not failing him, but at the last second just as he was about to finally touch the water lilies his body gave up on him and he toppled face first into the water. 

Before falling in Wooyoung gave a strangled shout which meant that as he fell in, he got a mouthful full of pond water. Yeosang panicked when he saw Wooyoung’s upper body fall into the water and ended up letting go of his legs. Yeosang cried out as he watched the rest of Wooyoung’s body slide into the water, totally submerging Wooyoung’s body in the water. 

It wasn’t a deep pond, but it was deep enough that Wooyoung was scrambling to gather his bearing and pull his head out from underneath the water. He emerged from the pond, gasping and spitting out pond water he had inhaled falling in. The water left a bad taste in his mouth. His hair was completely soaked and flopped down and stuck to his face. His clothes felt heavy on his body and he felt something slimy touch his hand under the water and screamed. It would have been comical to Wooyoung if he hadn’t been the one to just fall in a pond and scream about a fish touching his hand. Although apparently someone else found it funny.

“Yeosan-“Wooyoung was about to complain to his friend about how the situation wasn’t funny when he ran his hands through his hair, moving his hair out of his eyes, and saw that it was not Yeosang who was laughing. 

Wooyoung hadn’t even noticed someone else had been watching. The stranger’s laughter resonated in his ear and his cheeks reddened. He couldn’t believe someone had seen him fall into the pond and scream about a fish touching his hand – he felt like submerging himself underwater again just to escape the embarrassment, but he could definitely feel the fish around him, and it was freaking him out. 

Getting out of the pond was harder than expected. The stranger continued to laugh. It was a high-pitched laugh and absolutely obnoxious to Wooyoung. Who did this stranger think he was to laugh at him? Wooyoung forgot for a second he was still sat in the pond and just fumed until he felt something slimy touch his hand again and he yelped. He needed to get out of the pond. 

Standing up in the pond while trying to avoid stepping on any of the wildlife was a lot harder than Wooyoung had anticipated and with the stranger still laughing, Wooyoung stumbled and fell right back into the water. This only fuelled the stranger’s laughter even more and Wooyoung’s cheeks kept reddening. Thankfully, Yeosang leaned forward and leaned a hand out for Wooyoung. He gratefully grabbed it and Yeosang pulled him up. 

Wooyoung’s clothes were heavy and dripping as he stepped out of the pond. They stuck to him in uncomfortable ways and his hair dripped even more water down his neck and onto his back. He silently thanked the universe for giving him enough sense to take off his jacket earlier which housed his phone and wallet. Unfortunately, the universe had not given him enough sense to know that he shouldn’t have tried to do what he did and so now he was dripping from head to toe in pond water. 

He coughed a little, the water he had swallowed the second time he fell in only just coming back up. Yeosang hit his back as he coughed, trying to help but hitting Wooyoung just a little too hard earning a glare from him. He backed off, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I told you not to do it,” Yeosang shook his head as he spoke. 

“I thought I could do it without falling in. And I told you to hold my legs, but you let go of them!” Wooyoung whined as he stripped out of his t-shirt and squeezed the excess water out. 

“Yeah, well you fell in so suddenly I was surprised and let go. Besides I would have fallen in too if I had stayed holding on, you’re too top heavy.” Yeosang took a step back as Wooyoung shook his head like a wet dog, sending water droplets everywhere. “Don’t do that. I’ll go find you a towel from the staff or something. Just wait here and try not to catch a cold while I’m gone.” Yeosang left him standing there, shivering slightly. 

It wasn’t a really cold day, but it also wasn’t a warm weather day either – the weather had bordered on that winter/spring feel where there was just a cool breeze and barely any sun. Wooyoung had left the house with just his jacket being enough to keep him warm but after taking a dunk in the relatively cold water he only felt cold. The water rivulets also tickled his skin as they moved down his body. He really hoped Yeosang would be back soon. 

“You should really put your t-shirt back on if you want to stay a little bit warmer.” Wooyoung looked up from where he was sitting on the floor at the unknown voice. It was the stranger. The one that had been laughing at him. He scowled and looked down again at the floor.

“It’s wet. I don’t want it sticking to my skin,” Wooyoung said, an edge to his tone. It was a lie. He didn’t mind if the wet t-shirt stuck to his skin. He knew putting the t-shirt back on would keep him a little bit warm, but he just didn’t want to listen to the stranger who had been laughing at him. He was stubborn that way. The stranger sighed. 

“Look, don’t be stubborn. You’re going to get sick if you stay shirtless. At least put your jacket around your shoulders.” The stranger held out Wooyoung’s jacket in front of him but Wooyoung pushed it away.

“No thank you. I don’t want to get it wet.” 

The stranger sighed again and Wooyoung continued to shiver, his teeth now involuntarily chattering. Wooyoung heard clothes rustling but paid it no mind, too focussed on the goosebumps all over his skin. He nearly stumbled backward (back into the pond ironically) when the stranger bent down in front of him, their faces inches apart, and draped a jacket around his shoulders.

Wooyoung's mouth opened and closed like the koi in the pond, unable to say anything. The stranger's face was still inches away from him, he could feel the body heat. It didn’t help that the stranger was attractive. Sharp, clean features with the most piercing eyes and red highlighted hair. Features that would have made him look slightly intimidating if it wasn’t for the bright smile on his face that crinkled his eyes and made his appearance all soft. 

A splash from a fish in the pond behind them finally made Wooyoung come to his senses and he moved his head back, away from the stranger. He was about to talk again when his lungs decided to hack up more of the disgusting tasting pond water, leaving him to cough painfully. The stranger soothingly rubbed his back and gently patted his back as more water came back up. Wooyoung welcomed the touch, leaning back into it when he had stopped coughing. 

“Do you want some water?” the stranger held out a water bottle and Wooyoung gratefully took. The pond water left a bad taste in his mouth and there was no way inhaling all that water was good for his body. The stranger chuckled as Wooyoung gulped down the water. Wooyoung stopped and looked over at the stranger.

“What?” Wooyoung asked. The stranger looked at him quickly before looking away bashfully. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, nothing.” The stranger removed his hand from Wooyoung’s back and moved back a little. The stubborn side of Wooyoung was happy to have the stranger who laughed at him move away from him. However, the normal side of Wooyoung missed the stranger's touch and wanted to talk to the stranger some more. Eventually, the normal side of him won the internal argument he had been having.

“Thanks for the jacket and water,” Wooyoung said, slightly hesitant. “I can’t believe you saw me fall into the pond. Twice.” He sheepishly chuckled. The stranger moved to take a seat next to Wooyoung and Wooyoung gladly welcomed the body heat he could feel again.

“It’s the least I could do for laughing at you so much,” the stranger impishly smiled at him. 

“Hey, don’t think I’m not still angry about that,” Wooyoung spoke, furrowing his eyebrows and deepening his voice in mock anger. He was fooling no one with his bad acting. The two looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Once their laughter had died down, Wooyoung noticed the stranger was shivering slightly. “Are you cold? You can have your jacket back.” Wooyoung moved to take the jacket off from around his shoulders but the stranger protested.

“No. It’s okay, I’m fine. You keep the jacket, you need it more.” He pushed the jacket away when Wooyoung offered it back. Wooyoung sighed. 

“Now who’s being stubborn?” Wooyoung sighed again. “Let’s share the jacket then.”

"What? There's no way that jacket can cover both of us,” the stranger protested. 

“Not with you sitting that far away from me.” Wooyoung grabbed the stranger’s hand, startling him, and pulling him closer to him so their shoulders were touching. “Sorry if I get you wet,” he said apologetically before draping the jacket over both of their shoulders. It wasn’t perfect. They both had to hold either end to keep the jacket around them and even though the stranger was practically on Wooyoung’s lap the jacket didn’t properly cover their arms. Even so, neither of them complained.

“How are you so content with a total stranger being so close to you?” the stranger asked. 

“Well, we don’t have to be strangers anymore. I’ll introduce myself. I’m Wooyoung and I sometimes do stupid things that land me in situations like this,” Wooyoung spoke cheerfully and held his hand out. The stranger stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it.

“I’m San and I sometimes stumble into weird situations like this,” San, the now not stranger, said and they both chuckled about it together. Their hands stayed together for longer than necessary, neither of them letting go until Wooyoung involuntarily let go when he sneezed right in San’s face. 

“I’m so sorry!” he immediately apologised, feeling bad as he watched San wipe his face. Even though Wooyoung had just sneezed in his face he smiled at him. 

“It’s okay.” He assured Wooyoung, who was still apologising profusely. 

“Are you sure? I swear I usually don’t sneeze all over new people or on anyone for that matter. Oh no, now you'll catch a cold. I’m so- “San cut Wooyoung off from apologising again.

“I wont' catch a cold. It’s really okay. What’s not okay though is that it seems like you’re getting a cold.” San frowned. “I hope your friend comes back soon with a towel.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be back- “Wooyoung paused and sneezed again. “-soon.” San frowned again and looked around, worriedly. He then forced Wooyoung to take the jacket again, insisting he’ll be warmer if only one of them used it. 

"But what about you? You'll be cold and then you'll get a cold!" Wooyoung kept protesting as San forcefully put the jacket around his shoulders, leaving no room for arguments. 

“It doesn’t matter if I get a cold. You just need to keep warm and not develop a worse cold,” San spoke like a worried mother and Wooyoung whined.

“At least stay close to me,” Wooyoung said and San looked at him, a little shocked. Wooyoung realised what he had said and looked away, his cheeks reddening. He quickly added, “So you stay warm as well.” San smiled and cuddled up to Wooyoung, putting his arm around his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” San sighed contently and Wooyoung leaned into the body heat again, letting his head lean against San’s shoulder. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. They both just chose to stare at the beautiful scenery around them while sneaking fleeting glances of the other whenever they could – neither one more subtle than the other. Every time their eyes would accidentally meet they would both quickly look away. 

Neither of them heard Yeosang approaching them until he cleared his throat forcefully and said, “What the hell is going on here?”  
Immediately the two of them jumped apart, embarrassed. Yeosang smiled, amused. He handed the towel over to Wooyoung. 

“I finally got you your towel. I know it took a while. I was worried while I was gone you’d freeze to death, but it seems you found something to keep you warm while I was gone,” Yeosang smirked mirthfully, giving a teasing look to Wooyoung whose ears reddened. 

"It's not what you think!” Wooyoung practically shouted. Yeosang just gave him a look that said, ‘yeah right’. “It really isn’t what you think. San gave me his jacket but then he was shivering, so we then shared the jacket but then I was developing a cold, so he gave the jacket back to me and then we huddled close together to keep warm. Like penguins.” Wooyoung lost more and more confidence as he spoke until his voice was timid again. San stood by and nodded along with the story, trying to help. But Yeosang didn’t look convinced. 

“Why didn’t he just wear your jacket then?” Yeosang asked, picking the jacket up and holding it up to show them. The two of them dumbly stared at it. Why hadn’t they done that?

“We forgot about it?” Wooyoung’s voice was high as he asked instead of state the answer to Yeosang’s question. He had honestly forgotten about the jacket, so he didn’t know why he was acting the way he was. Yeosang just gave an ‘mhm’ and Wooyoung gave up explaining, saving himself from embarrassing himself even more.   
Wooyoung handed San his jacket back before using the towel to dry his body off. There was no real way to dry off the lower part of his body since he didn’t have a dry pair of jeans with him, but he could finally put his own jacket on and dry his hair, so it stopped dripping water down his back. Once he was done he draped the towel over his shoulder along with his t-shirt. He looked at Yeosang. 

“Let’s go home now I guess.” Wooyoung was about to just leave but Yeosang purposefully turned him to face San who was just standing there slightly awkwardly. Wooyoung internally slapped himself – how could he forget San?

"Uh, thanks for helping me today. I would have definitely gotten a worse cold if it weren’t for you,” Wooyoung could look him in the eyes as he thanked San. Instead, he stared down at his shoes and fiddled with the zipper of his jacket.

“No problem. I can’t resist helping a prince in distress.” San chuckled when Wooyoung protested. 

“Hey! I was not a prince in distress. Besides, you laughed at me when I actually needed saving the most.” They both looked at each other and burst out laughing again as they both recalled Wooyoung being fake angry.

“I never said I was a perfect knight,” San said when they had stopped laughing. Wooyoung was suddenly feeling confident. 

“Well, you’re the perfect knight for me.” Wooyoung immediately lost all confidence when San looked at him. It was silent for a moment. San didn’t really know how to react. Wooyoung held his breath. 

“If that’s the case, then would this prince please grace me with his number?” San bowed gracefully while holding his phone out and Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh, letting out the breath he had been holding earlier. Abandoning all the theatrics, they both exchanged phone numbers and messaged each other to check they had both input the correct numbers before Yeosang got impatient. 

“As much as I hate to interrupt this budding romance, Wooyoung we have to go before you get a modern-day version of trench foot from staying in those wet shoes.” Yeosang inwardly chuckled to himself as he saw Wooyoung’s eyes widen. Wooyoung tuned back to San, looked at him for a second debating whether he should do what he wanted to do before leaning forward and giving San a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before San could even recover from the shock, Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang and ran off. Leaving San with a giddy feeling and a dumb smile on his face. 

**  
Yeosang teased Wooyoung the entire way home. 

“You liiiiike him," Yeosang continuously said in a sing-song voice the whole way home. Yeosang never faltered even when Wooyoung admitted that he did in fact like San. In fact, his admittance only made the teasing worse. Even though he pretended to be annoyed at Yeosang’s incessant teasing he was secretly beaming on the inside because he did in fact ‘liiiiike him’.

**

Later that evening, after Wooyoung had changed out of the wet clothes and taken a nice warm shower, he received a message. 

San <3: guess who’s got a cold because a certain prince sneezed on him

Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want me to write more woosan au's cause i've got a few ideas for some more


End file.
